Shielding New Moon
by From Phoenix Ashes
Summary: The Cullens knew life after Phoenix would be different but even Alice couldn't have predicted what happened once they returned home. Edward may have prevented Bellas change but nobody could have stopped the events that followed. OOC/lan&lemon/18
1. Chapter 1 Preface

**Welcome to my first attempt at writing, im sorry for any mistakes**.

**As always i do not own the characters or the original story they belong to SM****, however the plot is all my own dont steal it!**

Preface

I knew life would be different after falling in love with Edward, how could it be anything else, after all life could never be normal when you're in love with a vampire.

I knew life would change even more after our run in with the nomads, especially after what happened in Phoenix with James. What we didn't know was how drastic that change would be. Edward may have sucked all of James' venom from my system and prevented my change, but even Carlisle couldn't have predicted that the tiny amount of Edward's venom he used to seal the bite on my wrist would change life as we knew it, in more ways than one.

The bond between Edward and I, my shield, the lives of the family and the lives of our friends and the entire supernatural world would change because of what happened in that ballet studio.


	2. Chapter 2 Scent

**Hello lovelies i am going to start by saying thank you to** **those who already have me on alerts. Next, welcome to the first full chapter of Shielding New Moon i hope you like it.**

**As usual i own nothing but the plot, now on with it.**

Chapter 2 – Scent

"Why Edward?" I whispered as we danced in a quiet corner of the outdoor dance floor during prom, well Edward danced I balanced on his toes because I'm clumsy enough on a normal day never mind with the bulky cast currently on my leg.

The Cullens and I had been back from Phoenix for 2 weeks and I had still yet to get an explanation from Edward as to why he didn't just let the change happen, I know how difficult it was for him to stop after he had sucked all traces of James' venom from my body. In fact it still affects him now, he thinks I haven't noticed but I have, I know being around me has always been difficult for him due to the fact I'm his singer but it's worse lately because now he knows how good my blood actually tastes. Now he almost constantly holds his breath around me, he hunts every other day instead of once a week and there are extra blankets on my bed because he no longer closes the window after himself when he comes to my room at night.

"Why what, my love?" he whispered back staring into my eyes.

"You know what Edward" I huff "Why don't you want me to be changed?" I whisper again looking away.

"I've told you Bella I can't risk your soul like that Bella, you're too good for this life" he says tipping my face back to look me in the eye.

"And I've told you Edward that I don't believe you don't have a soul, not when you and your family try so hard to be good and go against your very nature by feeding on the blood of animals so you don't have to be monsters" I glare at him.

"Bella…" I cut him off

"Don't Edward….you know sometimes I think it's because you don't want eternity with me…" I trail off.

"Never Bella don't you dare think that! You're my entire reason for existing" he growls.

"Then prove it" I tip my head back and pull him towards my throat "change me Edward so we never have to be apart."

"You want me to bite you right here right now, change you in front of all these people?" he mumbles against my skin before placing an open mouthed kiss on my throat. I hear him suck in a breath to continue talking but instead completely freezes.

"Edward?" I get no reply "Edwards what's wrong?" I try to pull away but I'm locked in place by his frozen form, so I tug on his hair to try and gain his attention. He finally moves, pulling back to look at me his eyebrows furrowed and the startled yet confused expression on his face worries me.

"Bella…you…your" he trails off looking more startled and more confused by the second. I look him in the eye and my worry must show because he continues. "Your scent, it's different."

Now it's my turn to look confused "Different? How can it be different? Different how?"

"I don't know Bella it isn't different yet it is? You still smell the same like freesias and berries but you no longer smell, for lack of a better word, edible. Also my scent seems to be mixed in with your blood which should be impossible." The furrow between is eyes deepens, and before I have chance to get over the shock of what he just told me his phone vibrates in his pocket. Reading the message then placing the phone back in his pocket he begins to steer me towards the exit.

Once we're out in the car park away from anyone who could over heat he explains "That was Alice, she's called Charlie and told him you're staying the night with her because you're having too much fun for the night to end." I just blink up at him, still in shock, as he places me in the passenger seat of the Volvo. He runs round to climb into the driver's seat, and as we're pulling out of the lot he continues "She called a family meeting after seeing out conversation, we need to talk to Carlisle to see if he has any idea what could be going on, also to see if the family can notice the difference in your scent." I just nod not knowing what to say.

Five minutes later we pull up in front of the house, after Edward helps me from the car, we enter to find the family all sitting round the rarely used dining room table, Carlisle at the head of the table with Esme on his right, then Emmet beside her. Jasper is sat to Carlisle's left with his arm round Alice who has a strained look on her face. Finally Rosalie is stood over by the wall of windows glaring into the distance clearly not happy to be here. Those sat round the table looked confused.

"I didn't tell them why I asked them here Edward, because I knew you'd want to explain yourself." Alice announces from her seat beside Jasper. Edward places himself in the chair at the foot of the table across from Carlisle and pulls me down to sit in his lap. After a few minutes and Edward yet to say a word, Carlisle decides to break the silence.

"Son, I can see from the look on your face something isn't right, what is it?"

Edward takes a deep breath and pulls his face from where it's been buried in my hair "I probably should have noticed before now, but since phoenix, with Bella being my singer and having tasted her blood, I've been trying to breathe as little as possible around her in case my control slipped, but tonight while we were at the dance I noticed something about Bella's scent, something that shouldn't be possible." He pauses to look around the table and notices that everyone appeared to be more confused apart from Alice and Rosalie, who is still glaring out the window at the surrounding trees as if they have caused her personal offence. "Her scent has changed Carlisle!"

"What do you mean, scents don't just change Edward, explain this to me so I can understand." Carlisle implores, sounding completely baffled.

"She still smells like Bella but her scent doesn't make my throat flame, doesn't make me thirsty anymore" Edward pauses takes a breathe before continuing "there's something else too, she smells like me, my scent is mixed in with her blood." At this point he sound desperate for some sort of explanation and is pleading with his eyes to Carlisle for some answers. However from the look on Carlisle's face I can tell he has nothing.

After several seconds of silence I turn to Alice "Do you see any answers Alice?" she simply shakes her head "nothing at all Alice?"

"I see us discussing if anyone else has noticed the change and then Carlisle taking some blood to look at under the microscope in his office but I can't see what he find or even if there's anything to find" she frowns.

"Well let's start with discussing if anyone else has noticed and leave the blood till last. Let's start with the fact that Edward says he can smell his own scent mixed with my blood then the fact that he no longer wants to eat me" I smirk at that last part earning a disapproving glance from Edward. "Let's start with Esme and Carlisle" they both shake their heads and say they haven't noticed, I move on to Jazz and Em and receive the same answer so I turn to Alice.

"Now that I think back you do smell a little like Edward but I just assumed that it was from your clothes or on your skin since you spent every waking moment and usually sleeping as well together "she giggles at that last part "but other than that you still smell the same, so apparently its only Edward how is no longer made thirsty by you."

"Love, are you going to let Carlisle take some blood to look at now?" Edward questions gently.

"Do I have to?" I pout

"Yes love it may give us some answers and put my mind as ease" he whispers kissing me on the temple. I let out a deep sigh succumbing to the inevitable.

It is decided that Carlisle, Edward and I will head up to the study where Carlisle will draw some blood and examine it with the microscope, and the rest of the family will wait down stairs to avoid any accidents as it appears I still make the others thirsty.

There was less blood involved that I thought a small pick to the side of my thumb and that was it, I looked at Carlisle confused.

"I figured due to your aversion to blood I'd only take a small drop for the slide then if that proves inconclusive I'll draw a full sample." He smiles at me.

Edward and I are snuggled in one of the arm chairs opposite Carlisle desk as we wait for him to finish preparing the slide. Edward is running his fingers through my hair and wrapping the curls round and round his fingers. He must have found my hair truly fascinating because he had a soft smile on his face and made no move to acknowledge that the slide was ready and Carlisle was peering through the microscope, in fact with the exception of the repetitive movements of twisting my curls he wasn't moving at all. All of a sudden his head snapped up to look at Carlisle at the same he whispered "impossible" so quiet I almost couldn't hear.

"What's impossible Carlisle? I got no answer he just stood there wide eyed, mouth open. "CARLISLE!" I shouted.

"I…I don't…I don't understand….impossible" wow I've never seen Carlisle flustered and vampires don't stutter.

Since Carlisle is a lost cause I turn to Edward "what's going on Edward?"

"There are traces of venom in your blood, which I will assume is mine since our scents are mixed, the impossible part is the fact that it's there but not changing you." Huh no wonder Carlisle is speechless.

"But I thought that if venom entered the blood stream it would begin the change" I ask confused.

"It should, hence Carlisle's reaction." He muttered as he gently lifted me from his lap and walked us both over to Carlisle's desk turning on the computer monitor. All three of us turned to look at the image on the screen. I wasn't quite sure what I was meant to be looking at until I noticed that mixed in the red blood cells were what appeared to be reflective particles that seemed to move and shimmer, the longer I looked at then the more they reminded me of Edward in the sun.

"I assume that the sparkly bits are the venom" I said looking up at Edward and Carlisle who both nodded.

"This is why I don't understand, they should be fusing to the cells but instead they just bounce off them….I've never seen or heard of anything like this before." He states staring at the screen. "Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine Carlisle".

"But you shouldn't Bella there's venom in your system, technically you should be burning, changing and yet you feel nothing, feel completely normal correct?"

I simply nod, what other answer was there?

"Well" he huffed "since the venom appears to be producing no ill effects and I have no idea what's going on, I suggest we simply check your blood, just like tonight, once a week to make sure there are no changes, while I do some research try and find some answers".

**Well how was it?**

**Not sure how long it will take for the next chapter, more than likely a week top**.


	3. Chapter 3 Connection

**Hello fanfictioners. i wish to say thank you to those who reviewed/favorited.**

**In this chapter we say hello to papa swan and our loved up couple get a little steamy (i apologise if its rubbish)**

**I have no beta so all mistakes are my fault and like always i own nothing**

Chapter 3 - Connection

It's been 3 days since the events of prom night and there are still no answers, which has irritated Carlisle more than any of us could have guessed. Carlisle has been hitting the books hard with the help of the rest of the family members, which surprisingly included Rosalie, though I suspect her involvement was purely to draw some attention back to herself by doing something nobody expected. However even with 6 vampires working for several hours a day and still no answers to be found Carlisle is starting to get stressed and has suggested that we ask other vampires which of course caused Edward to throw a fit because the more people involved the higher the chances that The Volturi will find out. I have been given a basic assessment of the "_Royal_" brothers, their history and there obsession with collecting gifted vampires, after that lesson I'm with Edward on keeping things within the family for now. After Edward's _'emo tantrum' _as Emmet has called it, Carlisle came up with a compromise, that if they still haven't found anything by the end of the week he will call Eleazar in Denali to see if he knows anything, that was yesterday. Today however Edward has brought me to our meadow to get away from the stressed out vampires and relax for the afternoon. Although I'm not too sure how relaxing it will be after Edward told me in a rather serious voice that we needed to discuss something before Carlisle contacted Denali, he told me it was nothing to worry about but something that I needed to be informed of.

Edward settled on the ground amongst the wild flowers as I lay next to him with my head on his chest watching the light reflecting off Edward dancing in the trees above us. After nearly 10 minutes of complete silence I finally spoke up.

"So what was it you needed to talk to me about?" I heard him let out a sigh before answering.

"The Denali coven consists of 5 members, a mated pair and 3 unmated females. First there are Eleazar & Carmen, the reason Carlisle suggested Eleazar is because he used to work with the Volturi before he met Carmen but he left so they could be together away from the drama and the politics, anyway as you can imagine he learned a lot while in Italy and had access to the Volturi library."

"I guess it makes sense that Carlisle wants to ask him then with all that information he's had access to in the past, I also assume he is as old as, if not older than Carlisle?" he simply hummed and nodded slightly in answer "and the others?"

"Kate, Irina and Tanya….the succubi sisters, they originally became _vegetarians_ so more of the men they seduced would survive but that's not the point of this conversation the point was to warn you…" he huffed, which caused me to sit up so I could look at him and raised an eyebrow to indicate he should continue.

"Tanya….um Tanya has a bit of a thing for me, I've turned her down every time but she just won't relent" he sighed "I just wanted you to know, to be prepared as there's a high possibility that when we call they will all come down to visit and I didn't want you to be blindsided."

After a few minutes of silence he rolled us so I was laid on my back as he hovered over me, keeping his weight off me as his eyes flickering over my face & watching me intently trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Bella…"

"If you turned her down every time why does she keep trying? Maybe you shouldn't being so polite if it happens again coz I'd hate to have to kick her ass I doubt it would be very effective and everyone knows id do more damage to myself." I smirked

"I thought you'd freak out…"

"Why would I freak out Edward? It's not as if a gorgeous immortal vampire is trying to get into my boyfriend's pants or anything" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Bella you know I don't see anyone but you, you're everything to me Bella, my entire reason for existing" he murmured whilst placing a kiss on my forehead causing my eyes to flutter shut as he continued placing gentle kisses on each eye, my nose, each cheek and finally my lips. With each kiss I felt the tingle that usually spreads through me when we touch become stronger and stronger until pulsed and swirled around us, consuming us.

"Edward…" I sighed happily "…I love you, so much, can you feel it?"

"Yes love I feel it, and I love you too, only you Bella only ever you" he replied before kissing me more firmly than he ever had before as he gently lowed himself onto me further so I could feel some of his weight. Unexpectedly I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip causing me to gasp and he used the opportunity to slide it into my mouth and tangle it with my own. Eventually, regretfully, I pulled away to draw a much needed breathe. Surprising me further Edward didn't pull away completely and started raining soft open mouthed kisses up and down my neck as I released a low moan.

"Edward…" I panted "...Edward what happened to boundaries?" moaning again as he lightly sucked on my pulse point, he hummed as he pulled back to look at me, with one of the cheekiest grins I've ever seen.

"Well I figured since you're blood no longer triggers my blood lust I thought we could further our relationship like you wanted, like we both want now I know I know I won't loose control and risk hurting you" he smirked before crashing our lips back together.

The kiss became more and more heated as I felt Edwards hand on my waist, running slowly up and down from my hip stopping just before he reached my breast. He pulled away to allow me to breathe, making me moan out his name as he nipped at my earlobe.

"Edward…more, Edward please" I whimpered as I slid my hands into his hair.

Placing his lips back on mine I felt his hand continue up and begin massaging my breast making me moan into the kiss as his tongue slipped back into my mouth, fighting for dominance with my own. I shifted causing Edward to settle between my thighs and wetness to seep into my panties. As I wrapped my legs around him my core came in contact with the large bulge in his pants. We both moaned as Edward started to grind against me as more moisture slip from my core.

"Oh god Edward…please, Edward more…so close" I begged as the tension inside me wound tighter by the second and I tugged on his hair.

"So good love…feels so good" he growled grinding faster, harder. His continuous growl vibrating in his chest felt incredible. The knowledge that I could make him feel like this good along with the sensations Edward created in my body caused the tension to release and heat spread through my body.

"Oh…oooh god, EDWARD!" I screamed as my climax spread through my body.

As I returned from my high I felt Edward stiffen and watched as he threw his head back and release a feral roar as he reached his own climax before he carefully laid his weight on me panting into my neck and humming softly as I felt his lips curl into a smile. After several seconds he rolled to the side pulling me with him.

"_So perfect, I never knew it would feel so good, so incredibly perfect"_ I heard him whisper, I hummed happily and snuggled closer.

"It was wasn't it?" I sighed gently running my hands back through his hair.

"Was what Love?" he mumbled into my neck causing me to shudder softly as his lips skimmed my sensitive skin.

"Incredibly perfect" I smiled before I felt him freeze and pull back to look at me wide eyed.

"Um Bella…I didn't say that out loud…"

"Of course you did how else would I know what you said?" I asked

"_Bella?"_ I heard him ask but since I was looking at him I could see his lips weren't moving.

"Oh my god…your thoughts I can hear them, but how Edward!" I whispered

"_Unbelievable she can hear my thoughts yet I still get nothing from hers" _he huffed making me giggle, "What's so funny Love?"

"You are! I can read your mind yet the only thing that bothers you is that you still can't get into my head" I continued giggling at his sulking.

"You don't seem particularly bother yourself Love" he said raising an eyebrow.

"You're right I'm not, but I think it's just because nothing surprises me anymore, besides I don't think its necessarily a bad thing and I don't feel any different…well maybe a little tingly but I have a feeling that's nothing to do with it." I smirked

"Hmm is that right Beautiful?" he smirked back before becoming serious again "I still think we need to talk to Carlisle about it"

"We will…just tomorrow or when you head back to the house you can mention it, while I'm eating dinner with Charlie, but right now I want to stay out here in the peaceful sunshine in the arms of my handsome vampire boyfriend and snuggle." And that's exactly what we did for the rest of the afternoon, with some kissing thrown in, before Edward dropped me back at Charlie's around five so I could get dinner started. Edward stayed for a while before announcing that Charlie would be here any minute and that he would be back later.

I heard a car door slam before hearing Charlie's heavy boots climb the porch steps, before entering the house and trudging into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, what have you made for dinner?"

"Hi dad I've made lasagne, it'll be about 10 minutes so you have time to change if you want" I smiled peeking over my shoulder at him from where I was mixing a salad. He nodded in return and disappeared out of the kitchen.

I placed a portion on each plate and set them on the table with the salad bowl and called Charlie back down.

"This looks great Bells" he smiled from under his moustache after eating in silence for a few minute he struck up conversation "so what did you get up to today?"

"I went over to the Cullen's place, we watched a movie then Edwards and I went for a walk in the woods" I smiled and flushed slightly remembering our afternoon in the meadow. I heard Charlie let out a huff and looked up at him wonder what was wrong.

"You know Bells you should hang out with your other friends as well not just the Cullens" here it comes I thought rolling my eyes "why don't you hang out with Jake anymore? Or anyone from school?"

"I went over to Angela's to watch movies last week dad and as for Jacob, he turned up at my prom after Billy gave him $20 to tell Edward to stay away from me" I frowned "he also thought it would be a good idea to inform me that he was a better choice for me to date than Edward" I growled getting angry "he isn't the nice Jake anymore Billy has managed to brainwash him now he hates the Cullens just as much as Billy…how am I supposed to hang out with him when he insults the people I love dad?"

"Maybe if you gave him a chance yo…"

"No dad! Apart from the fact I've only every thought of him as a little brother, I know you spy on Edward and I when I walk out to his car when he's leaving so I know you've heard me tell him I love him and you also know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!" I glared across the table at him.

"Okay" he sighed holding his hand up in defeat before going back to his dinner. I ate a few more bites before deciding I was too mad to eat, pushed my half eaten meal away and told Charlie I was going upstairs to call mom, which turned out wasn't such a good idea since Renée doesn't believe in settling down till you're over 30, and thinks that I should 'explore all my options' so I told her she was pretty much encouraging me to be a whore and ended the call by telling her that I love Edward and I didn't want anyone else and I never would, before hanging up without allowing her to reply. So I sat in my room just staring at the ceiling grumbling to myself until I heard Charlie heading to bed. Knowing Edward would be here soon I changed in to the new pyjamas Alice had given me last week when she has brought my dress over along with, unsurprisingly, several bags full of clothes and three Victoria's secret bags one filled with comfortable but stylish pyjamas and the others full of lace and satin, those two bags were hidden in the back of my closet untouched. I'll never admit this to Alice but I love the pyjamas, especially the black satin pair I chose for tonight, I may also have been hoping for a repeat of what happened in the meadow hence the small satin shorts and the V-neck top.

I had my back to the room as I closed the door after returning from the bathroom when I felt it, the pulsing electricity that had flowed through me this afternoon in the meadow, I quickly spun round to find Edward lounging on my bed. I sighed and moved from the door to join Edward on the bed, but being me I tripped on the rug and fell on to the bed beside him face first into the blankets making Edward chuckle.

"Thanks for the concern Edward" I pouted

"Don't pout Love" he said kissing my pouting bottom lip making me smile for the first time he'd left earlier in the evening.

"I missed you Edward" I said letting out a frustrated sigh

"What's wrong Love?" he asked looking worried

"Charlie and Renée" I huffed "first I have Charlie telling me I need to hang out with other people from school more often, then he started on about how I haven't seen Jake latterly and when I told him about what happened at prom and he had the gall to suggest I give that little shit a chance!" I growled getting angry again "then when I called mom hoping maybe for a little sympathy all she said was that I was too you to settle down and that I should 'explore my options' I may have shouted at her telling her she was essentially suggesting become a whore then I told her I loved you, only ever you and hung up before she could reply" I sucked in a deep breath after I finished my rant and Edward pulled me against his chest rubbing soothing circles on my back and humming softly with his face buried in my hair. After a few minutes of silence he pulled back to look at me with a smirk on his face,

"How about I cheer you up Love?" before kissing me roughly and slipping his tongue past my lips causing the current that surrounds us to increase and me to moan.

"Shhh Love you have to be quiet" he muttered against my mouth before plunging his tongue back into my mouth dominating my own as one hand began massaging my breast and the other tangled itself into my hair. After I pulled away to breathe Edward rained kisses down my neck and collarbone following the neckline of my shirt. "I like your outfit Love, reveals more skin for me to taste." The feel of his lips brushing against my skin caused me to shiver in pleasure.

"I wore…mmmm I wore them for you," I panted "I thought maybe we could relive this afternoon in the meadow…oh god more"

"More Love?" he questioned as he unfastened the top button of my shirt

"Yesss…" I hissed as he continued unfastening each button at a tortuously slow pace causing me to whimper as the pulsing electricity surrounded me. Finally he reached the last button pulling the sides of my shirt apart revealing my breasts to him for the first time.

"So beautiful" he whispered before tipping his head as kissing each nipple softly, I released a loud moan as I felt them tighten. "Shhh Love."

"Edward touch me please" I stuttered as he circled a nipple with his tongue before suckling on it gently, the sound of my voice caused him to lift my head to look at me.

"Are you sure Love?" he asked watching me intently, I simply smiled and nodded. Slowly the hand that had been tangled in my hair skimmed down my body till it reached my waistband where he stopped and slipped one finger under the material and ran it from hip to hip.

"Don't tease me Edward"

"Patience my Bella" he replied as he pinched my nipple at the same time he slid my shorts down my legs and tossed then aside. I felt his cool hands running up the inside of my legs spreading them open then stopped to massage my thighs before continuing up and ripping my panties from my body. "Hmm you smell so good Love". I felt a finger run along my core and stopping to gently circle my bundle of nerves, my back arched and Edwards muffled my loud groan by kissing me firmly. "So warm, so incredibly warm and wet!" he mumbled trailing kissed across my chest and back up my neck. After circling my clit a few more times he slid through my folds to my entrance and slowly pushed inside me as his thumb continued rubbing my clit. I was so turned on that it was less than a minute before I exploded around his finger. Luckily Edward's mouth was still fused to my own as I screamed against his mouth.

"Edward I'm gunna…oh oooh god…EDWARD!"

I relaxed back into the blankets, laying with my eyes closed as I caught my breath and snuggled into Edward with my head on his chest, as he ran soothing circles on my back.

"Bella I can hear you!" he gasped into my hair.

Still too relaxed to even answer I just hummed in response.

"I can hear you Bella…I can hear your thoughts!"

Now that defiantly got my attention "What?"

"So amazing…I never thought I would ever get the chance to see inside your head" he sighed in amazement.

"Hmm what am I thinking now?" I asked imagining him with his shirt off.

"You're thinking that I should take my shirt off" he smirked removing it at vampire speed.

"And now?" I asked thinking of Em and Jazz in drag, making myself giggle all the while trying to stay quiet so as not to wake Charlie.

Edward stifled a chuckle before describing the sequined dresses I'd imagined the brothers to be wearing. "I guess we need to talk to Carlisle huh? Did you mention anything when you went home earlier?"

"I mentioned that we would need to talk to him tomorrow but I thought it would be better if we told him together" he answered placing a kiss in my hair.

"So…" I smirked trailing my hand down his chest before unbuttoning his jeans before slowing sliding the zipper down, making sure to press against his straining erection"…I guess it's your turn now" I mumbles trailing open mouthed kisses from his chest up his neck and gently biting him as my hand slid into his boxers.

**OHH COCKBLOCKED!**

**im awful i know but i may do some EPOV outtakes if enough ppl ask nicely ;)**

**well papa swan has arrived but to him i say "tut tut chief and dont get your hopes up coz it'll never happen"**

**once again probly a week for the next chapter, i have the first 6 planned they just need typing up properly and hopefully i'll have some more planned before i reach that far**

**Arrivederci**** for now**


	4. Chapter 4 Shield

**Hello all once again thanx for reviews and such**

**yes this is early but i thought why wait if its done**

**and yes SM still owns edward but im prepared to fight her for him and i fight dirty :)**

Chapter 4 – Shield

Do you know that feeling? The feeling you get when you wake up from the most incredible dream only to realise it wasn't a dream but real, not only real but is still happening? That's how I felt right now. Blissful is how I feel right now, though blissful doesn't seem like quite a strong enough word but it's all I can think of right now because let me tell you, waking up naked curled into an almost naked Edward is the best feeling in the world, well almost because Edward is only _almost_ naked, totally naked Edward would clearly be better, but for now this is enough. Speaking of my Edward, he is currently trailing his fingers up and down my back causing me to shiver and snuggle closer into his chest, feeling as though I can never get close enough, humming happily.

"Good morning my Bella" Edward whispered nuzzling my hair.

"Hmm my Edward"

"How are you feeling this morning my love?"

"Incredible" I sighed content to just say here forever.

"I am glad Love, now what would you like to do today?"

"This please" I said aloud, but thinking that maybe we could have a repeat of last night. I had forgot though that Edward now has access to my thought but he was quick to remind me as I felt his chest move as he chuckled and answered

"Hmm snuggling with my Bella and a repeat of last night sounds like a brilliant idea my Love" he smirked as he tipped my chin to place his lips on my own kissing me passionately. Unfortunately my planes for the day were interrupted by the buzzing of Edward's phone from the pocket of his jeans, which incidentally were hanging off the back of the rocking chair in the corner of the room where I had thrown them last night. We ignored it and Edward hitched my leg over his hip as I started to grind against him, eventually the buzzing stopped only for my phone to start ringing from my bedside table blaring 'Material Girl' causing us both to groan unhappily and Edward to pull away, I tried to pull him back to no avail. "You know she won't stop until we answer Love." Knowing he was right I rolling over grabbed the phone and placed it on speaker phone.

"What the fuck do you want you infuriating pixie" I growled into the phone.

"Is that any way to talk to your sister?" she chirped through the phone.

"We're busy Alice so say what you have to and go away" Edward was gently rubbing my back trying to calm me down sensing from my thought how irritated I was.

"You both need to come back to the house your futures are sort of fuzzy I can see enough to know you're not in any immediate danger but other than that the only thing I can see is that you need to talk to Carlisle" she told us.

"We'll be there in an hour" I huffed snapping the phone shut and flopping back onto the bed with a frown. Edward pulled me back into his arms and placed a lingering kiss on my forehead.

"Would a shower cheer you up Love?" I was about to answer no till I saw in his thoughts that the shower would include a very naked and soapy Edward washing my back.

"I think it would defiantly help at least a little" I said pouting as Edward scooped me up and had us in the bathroom at vampire speed.

Unfortunately our first shower together was purely functional and I cursed Alice to the pits of hell for ruining my plans for a day of naked Edward.

"I know your disappointed Bella but we really do need to speak with Carlisle" he said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind "and if we do this quickly we might be able to leave early and get back to continue where we left off before Charlie gets in" he said with a sinful smirk.

"I'm sorry Edward, but it just seems that we never get any time alone" I sighed turning in his arms and placing a kiss on his chin since I couldn't reach his mouth "and for the record, I really would like to continue now but I suppose later will have to do."

"I know Love, how about I take you away for a weekend before we go back to school?" He smiled and bent down and kissed my nose.

"Really? I would love that Edward" I squealed "When? Can we go soon? Oooh where can we go?" Edward chuckled at my excitement thinking about how cute I looked with my chin on his chest looking up at him with a huge grin on my face.

"Hmm how about not this weekend but the next one? And as for where I'm not sure yet but it'll be a surprise anyway Love, isn't it always?" he grinned back I just stuck my tongue out at him. "How about I take you on a date in the next few days, the whole clichéd dinner and a movie? There's even an art exhibit on in Port Angeles all this week how about we make an afternoon of it?" I simply move my arms from around his waist to around his neck pulling him down and placing a not so chaste kiss on his lips and tell him in my thoughts that I would never turn down extra Edward time.

"_Sounds great handsome I love spending time with you."_ I thought _"I have a great idea Edward since Alice can't see us properly and now that we can both hear the others thoughts we could totally mess with your family especially Emmett seeing how he hates being left out and is the most annoyed by yours and Alice's silent conversations."_ The image of Emmett throwing a tantrum appearing in my head causing me to giggle. Edward started chuckling at the image in my head.

"Brilliant Love it really does anno…" the rest of his sentence muffle by my hand as I covered his mouth.

"_Shh not out loud we'll practice while I have some breakfast and in the car on the way over."_ I told him in my head. He simply kissed the hand still covering his mouth before removing it and using it to pull me downstairs to the kitchen.

"_This is definitely going to take some getting used to, however I cannot tell you how thrilled I am about finally getting a glimpse into your mind" _he smiled lifting my onto the counter and moving to stand between my legs _"I'm going to have to learn how to block you though if I ever want to surprise you ever again"_ he told me placing a kiss on my cheek _"now what would you like to eat?"_

"Cereal please" I answered aloud earning a raised eyebrow from my vampire _"You're right this is weird and it's definitely going to take a while to get used to."_ I continued in my head while blushing because of my slip up.

Twenty minutes and some making out later we were in my truck, with Edward driving and I was tucked into his side, on the way to the Cullen house. I could hear Edward grumbling in his head about how slow my truck was.

"_Don't hate the truck Edward, it's a classic"_ I smirked at him as he forgot I could hear him.

"_I don't see why you won't let me buy you a new car. A safe one that actually has seat belts!"_

"_Because I don't need a new car I like my truck its sturdy and has character, and don't even bother tampering with it so it stops running, you can get me a new car when my truck dies from natural causes and only then."_ I said causing shock to echo through Edward's mind.

"_Did you just agree to accept a gift, and an expensive one at that?" _he asked. I sighed and snuggled closer while peeking up at him through my lashes.

"_Now I can see in your head, I can see you're just trying to show me that you love me and that all the times I've refused to accept things has upset you and felt a little like rejection, and I'm sorry, so very sorry Edward I love you so much I never meant to hurt you."_ I said getting upset with myself.

"_I know you never meant it like that love and I know you love me, as I love you"_ he said pulling up in front of the house _"now come here."_ He pulled me onto his lap and started placing gentle kiss all over my face before I moved to straddle him and pulled his lips to mine. I released a quiet moan as his tongue ran across my lip before slipping into my mouth. As his tongue massaged my own he groaned lowly as I started tugging at his hair trying to get closer. Unfortunately Edward slowed the kiss before pulling away leaving us both panting. _"We need to stop before I can't Love, we should go inside and talk to Carlisle about this mind reading you seemed to have picked up and to see if they've had any luck with the research."_ I pouted but agreed as Edward lifted me from the truck and walked towards the house with me still in his arm as he carried me bridal style. _"Just because we stopped doesn't mean I want to let go just yet, besides how else am I supposed to hide this bulge in my pants from Emmett?"_ he said after I looked at him quizzically causing me to giggle and bury my face in his neck to hide my blush. I felt Edward shift me slightly and looked up to see us already outside Carlisle's study and Edward knocking on the door. After being told to enter and Edward closing the door behind him, he placed himself, with me on his lap, in one of the chairs opposite Carlisle's desk.

"Carlisle before we start can I just ask that we whisper so this stays between us for now, you'll understand why when we've explained but we want to mess with Emmett a little." I told him with what I'm sure was a mischievous grin. He simply gave me a bemused smile and nodded at us to continue.

So as quietly as possible we explained to Carlisle that after yesterday in the meadow I could hear Edward's thoughts and that last night in my room Edward started hearing my thoughts, as you can guess why tried to keep how it came to be that we could hear one another's thought but Carlisle being Carlisle he asked detailed question so he could 'gain as much information as possible'. Well to say he was shocked was a bit of an understatement. Through Edwards mind I could hear Carlisle's thoughts rambling about Edwards Victorian morals, which in turn made me giggle since it's not often papa Cullen gets flustered, he even looked a little confused till we pointed out that I can hear him because Edward can. By the end of our conversation we still had no answers as to why and since neither of us felt any different we decided to just accept it and carry on as normal. Carlisle took the opportunity to tell us that they were still having no luck with the research and that he had left a message with the Denali's that he needed to talk to Eleazar and would be calling in a few days.

We left the study and went downstairs and found the guys playing video games, so engrossed that they didn't even acknowledge us, perfect for our plan to mess with Emmett the fact that Jazz was here as well would be double the fun.

I looked up at Edward from my perch on his lap and with a delicious smirk he asked _"You ready Love?"_ I returned his smirk, placed a quick kiss on his lips and nodded. I listened intently to his thoughts as he at first started a running commentary, mocking the guys playing their game. I started snorting occasionally at the things he thought about the guys which soon turned to giggles as she started imagining the guys in dresses, starting with cute little tea dresses, getting more and more outrageous until I almost fell off the sofa laughing so hard at the image of them in floor length sequins with fruit head dressed. Sometime in the middle of the giggling the guys had stopped their game and were watching us looking totally confused as to why we were laughing for no apparent reason. I could hear Emmett's thoughts get more confused and more irritated as the minutes passed by. Jasper it seemed was happy to just sit and watch this play out having assumed we were getting Emmett back for all the teasing and pranks. After much less time than I thought Emmett obviously couldn't take not knowing anymore.

"What has you giggling you little ass off?" I just shook my head and continued laughing, then snorted as Edward projected the image of Em as a pink Easter bunny, floppy ears, the lot. This of course caused Emmett to explode.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY!" then the bear of a man stomped his foot like a 5 year old girl while flailing his arms around. Of course at this point the rest of the family were gathered in the door way, no doubt due to Alice. There was a beat of silence before the entire family was on the floor laughing at Emmett's tantrum.

"I tol….. I told you he would throw a tantrum" I managed to wheeze.

"Damn it what's going on?" Emmett whined before flopping down on the sofa with his arms crossed and a pout on his face

"Aww it's not nice when the jokes on you is it Em?" I cooed in a baby voice. Emmett merely looked slightly confused.

"We did this purely to annoy you and to see if you would throw a tantrum and you didn't disappoint big guy." I smirked. He simply huffed then unfolded his arms clearly realising how ridiculous he looked sulking like a child.

"That still doesn't explain what you were laughing at." Apparently he was still whining.

"She was laughing at me…" Edward replied, however Emmett cut him off trying to be funny"

Well I know you're kinda funny looking Eddie but…" now it was my turn to cut Emmett off

"He wasn't finished Emmett now be quiet and listen" I told him "oh and don't call him Eddie." I continued giving him a look.

"_Thanks Love"_ I heard Edward think as he placed a kiss to the top of my head before starting from where he was cut off.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he glared at his brother "she was laughing at me because I was imagining you in various dresses." this earned a laugh from Jasper which he tried to cover with a cough "Don't worry Jazz you weren't left out" Edward smirked wiping the smile from Jaspers face.

"Sequins Jazz" I winked at him then giggled at the look on his face.

"Hold on a second" Alice piped in from the door way "Edwards said he was imagining, that means it was in his head, so that means…" well she appeared to be catching on and so did everyone else and it was Esme that said it out loud.

"So that means you can hear Edwards thought…" she trailed off for a second thinking "…can he hear you now as well?"

"Yes, Yes I can." Edward wore a beaming smile and I could hear the happiness in his thoughts. I could also hear the happiness of Esme's thoughts.

"_Look how happy he is, so handsome with that smile on his face."_

"You're right Esme he is handsome, especially with that smile." I smile at her.

"You can hear our thoughts as well?" she asked as her eyebrows shooting towards her hair line.

"No but I can hear Edward as he's hearing you." I said feeling a little like an eavesdropper. Edward tipped my chin up and rested his forehead against my own before talking to me through his thoughts.

"_Don't worry love they won't hold it against you, they know that like me you can't help but hear sometimes, you just need a little practice at not answering any unspoken thoughts or questions, okay?"_ I nodded before tilting my head to give him a soft kiss.

After everyone had calmed down a little we decided to watch a movie unfortunately it was Emmett's turn to pick which meant big explosions and no real plot so I was reading the local paper, which I found on the coffee table, and after getting bored of reading about small town, I decided to check the cinema listing for mine and Edwards date this weekend. Alice, who was clearly even more bored than I was, decided to start asking questions, I really didn't like the glint in her eye and I couldn't see this turning out well.

"So Edward why didn't you answer your phone when I called this morning?" she asked trying to look innocent.

"Because it was on the rocking chair and I didn't feel like moving as I was quite comfortable snuggling with Bella." He answered smoothly and it technically wasn't a lie. I could also hear him trying to figure out what Alice was up to but much to Edward's chagrin and my own she was singing Justin Beiber to keep him out.

"Hmm…so Bella why were you so mad when I called you? What were you busy doing?" the little pixie couldn't contain her smirk now and she had of course also gained Emmett's attention. Remember how I said this was going to be bad?

"Edward just told you we were snuggling." But of course thanks to the blush that I'm sure reached my toes Emmett had to join in.

"Damn look at that blush what were you and Eddie boy up to?" he practically shouted wiggling his eyebrows and I blushed more whilst plotting revenge on the pixie. Edward had moved from his spot next to me to smack Emmett round the head for calling him Eddie again. With no Edward to hide behind I flipped the paper shut with the intention of using it as a shield till Edward returned to my side but nothing is that simple with my bad luck. Only I could give myself a paper cut with newspaper causing all hell to break loose.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as I watched the crimson blood flow from the tiny cut and dripped onto my denim covered thigh. Remembering I'm in a room full of vampires I look round the room and see them all frozen in place until Jasper leapt over the table, with a snarl, in my direction. I could see the look of total horror on Edwards face from the corner of my eye and heard the sheer panic run through his mind as he watched the scene unfold from over his shoulder, as he made to intercept Jasper. Before Edward even finished turning to face my direction Jasper seemed to freeze in mid-air about two feet from me before flying back in the direction he'd came from and landed on the floor twitching slightly and looking unconscious. After what seemed like hours but in reality was about 10 seconds Jasper sucked in a huge breath and with a final twitch bolted upright.

This seemed to trigger a chain reaction and everyone in the room started moving, Alice of course when to check on Jasper. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie kept looking between Jasper and I. Esme who was closes to me moved to check on me but just like Jasper she couldn't get closer than 2 feet and stumbled back a few steps. I stayed say where I was on the sofa, frozen in place my mouth hanging open just staring at the spot where Jasper had landed.

"_Bella"_ I heard Edward coo, his voice echoing through my mind compelling me to turn my head to look at him _"look at me Love."_ As my eyes focused on his worried face, I realised that everything appeared as though I was looking through slightly tinted glass.

At watched as Edward slowly made his way towards me, his hand outstretched as he reached the point where Esme had been stopped. Encountering no resistance he had me in his arms before I could blink and crushed me to his chest. After several seconds he pulled away crashing his lips to mine in a fierce but all too short kiss before he cupped my face with his hands and stared into my eyes before drawing me to his chest once more and placing me on his lap as he sat down. After several minutes of silence I lifted my head from where it had been buried in his neck and spoke.

"I guess we need to talk huh?" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn trouble causing pixie shes a cockblocker too *shakes head*<strong>

**once again sorry for any mistakes i am however goign to blame microsoft work, trying to change me full stops to commas but if doesnt notic if i put a wrong work so please forward any complaints about errors to bill gates**

**Adiós por ahora**


	5. Chapter 5 Time to Talk

**Good morning all**** once again thank you for reviews and such**** sorry i havent replied to any this week i've been trying to get this chapter right, theres a lot of talking and i've attempting to make sure the conversations flow smoothly.**

**As you can see it is now finished and uploaded so have at it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Time to Talk<p>

To say I'm in shock would be an understatement, even the Cullen's are looking unsure of what just happened.

"How about we all take a seat then we can talk" Carlisle said from his position beside Jasper who is still behind the other sofa. From my seat on Edwards lap I watched as everyone found a seat, Carlisle and Esme on the sofa beside Edwards and I, Rosalie and Emmett on the other sofa and Alice and Jasper on the love seat furthest from us.

"So…" I whispered, nobody said a word, even their thoughts were silent. "Jasper, are you alright?" I asked causing him to snap us head in my direction his mouth hanging open, opening and closing a few time trying to find something to say.

"Am I okay?" I nodded my head frowning "I tried to attack you Bella how can you ask if I'm ok?" he asked self-loathing clear on his face.

"Jazz did you do it on purpose? Did you want to hurt me?" I asked in return raising and eyebrow in his direction.

"What? Of course I didn't! You're family Bella why would I want to hurt you?" his voice incredulous

"Exactly Jasper it was an accident, therefore I'm not going to hold a grudge, especially when it comes to family." Jasper simply nodded absently still slightly confused and shocked, I just rolled my eyes at him and turned to Carlisle and looked at him expectantly having to clue where to start, although he didn't look too sure either he did however nod in acceptance before speaking.

"I'd just like a moment to gather my thoughts then we'll begin." The Cullen's nodded and used the opportunity to go over what they had witnessed in their minds in detail, so that every facet of what happened can be discussed thoroughly. Well that was all except the conceited blonde on the other sofa who decided now would be a good time to voice her opinion.

"Are you serious?" she snorted "A discussion? How about we discuss how to get rid of the problem before the Volturi find out and come after us!" I could hear in her thoughts how she was worried that not only did I know their secret but the Volturi were known for 'collecting' talented vampires and could only imagine what they would do for someone who showed powers as a human.

As you can imagine Edward was far from impressed. The growl that came from him was completely vicious and guttural, so utterly ferocious it sent a shiver down my spine and I actually felt a little sorry for Rosalie, only for a split second before I remembered she wanted me 'getting rid of'. Looking up at Edward he looked totally wild and more like a vampire than I've ever seen, even more than when he was fighting James in the ballet studio. His eyes were completely black, even the whites of his eyes, shining like polished onyx and his lips pulled back in a snarl. I heard an intake of breath and turned to look at the rest of the family and discovered each one looking even paler than normal and slightly worried. Jaspers thought running riot as he struggled to don't be dragged down by the fury that rolled off Edward, and as he tried to make sense with the fact that even the whites of Edward's eyes were black, something he had never come across nor even hear of before and neither had Carlisle.

"How about we just get rid of you Rosalie since you hate this life so much?" Edward sneered in her direction "You hate this life so much that you carried Emmett over a hundred miles to ask Carlisle to change him and take away the exact things that were taken from you! You are such a hypocrite and you're a selfish bitch!" I have never seen Edward so angry before and I think the only thing that was stopping him from attacking Rosalie was the fact I was attached to him and refused to release my grip on his neck. "The only one round her with a problem is you." He growled pulling me closer.

"Rosalie…" Esme sounded shocked and almost as angry as Edward that one her children would suggest such a thing especially about another member of her family, Esme enjoyed having me around as I was someone that actually needed taking care of and to cook for, made her feel more human more like a mom. Carlisle felt similarly except he enjoyed being the one patching me up when my clumsy ass fell over. To Alice I was the sister and best friend she always wanted. To Jasper and Emmett I was their baby sister, Jasper loved having someone new to tell his civil war stories to and Emmett enjoyed teasing me like any big brother does to their baby sister. Right now though, he was embarrassed that his wife was the one causing trouble and creating a huge riff between herself and the rest of the family.

I could hear the family arguing, well more like shouting over each other furious at Rosalie, raised voices and various growls and snarls and words to fast for my human ears. I trying to calm Edward slightly, placing soft kisses along his neck and running my finger through the hair at the nape of his neck being sure to scratch and tug slightly all the while projecting my love for him through my thoughts. After several minutes the constant growl that has been vibrating his entire frame as reduced to practically nothing and I watch as the blackness of his eyes seemed to swirl back to the centre and the white of his eyes reappeared as he nuzzled the top of my head taking in deep gulps of my scent.

I noticed that the room was silent and lifted me head to see what was going on only to find the family watching Edward and I all wearing soft smile, of course realising we were the centre of attention I blushed before burying my face in Edwards neck and hid behind my hair, and no matter how angry Edward was I could still feel him smile against my head at the appearance of my blush, "damn blush" I muttered into his throat making him chuckle before placing soft kisses on my head.

"Are we done with the Rosalie drama now?" Edwards asked as he lifted his head to face his family "Can we carry on with the intended topic of conversation and try to figure out what is going on with my Bella?"

"Yes Emmett will be dealing with her later." Carlisle stated in a clipped tone as he shot a glare in her direction "Esme has called Charlie and told him Bella will be staying the night so we have plenty of time to talk. Now why don't we all sit back down so we can discuss this?" he continued as he pulled Esme to his side as he sat back on the other end of the sofa, the other two couple copied Carlisle's movement except the arm Emmett had round Rosalie was not a sign of affection but an act of restraint and neither looked happy.

"Jasper we'll start with you, please explain what happened from your point of view" Carlisle directed and we all turned to Jasper how shifted slightly in his sea before starting.

"I was trying to ignore Emmett teasing Bella, I knew she would be embarrassed enough without an audience, but since Emmett is so damn loud it's impossible to ignore him," he said shooting Emmett a look "anyway one minute I was listening to Emmett run his mouth then there was blood and I couldn't stop me self, I…Bella…I'm so sorry…" he trailed off looking at me.

"No more apologies Jasper" I said rolling my eyes

"Right…anyways one second I'm leaping across the room the next I hit some sort of barrier, it was sort of solid but like bouncing off rubber at the same time and them when I landed it was like a pulse of electricity swept through me, it only lasted a second, and then nothing, everything was normal…although by the time I hit the barrier I couldn't smell the blood anymore." He said tagging the last part on as almost an afterthought.

"Bella, how about you go next." Carlisle said turning to me.

"Sure I have no idea what happened though, one minute I'm thinking how only I could be unlucky enough to get a paper cut in a house full of vampires then I looked up just as Jazz hit whatever it was between us then I was just to shocked to pay much attention until Edward picked me up and sat me on his lap." I told him

"That's ok Bella" he smiled before turning to his wife "Esme."

"Well like Jasper said I was like walking into a wall but it had an elastic quality, like hard rubber, causing me sort of bounce back a few steps but I didn't feel any electricity, then when I looked up it was like a bubble around Bella, not quite clear it some sort of a tint to it, a very slight one." Esme told us.

"Edward how about you?" Carlisle turned to Edward.

"I could see the bubble, which seemed to block the charge I feel when Bella is in the same room also the smell of her blood did disappear when the bubble appeared, but as I walked through it I could feel the charge again and smell her blood but walking through it didn't feel any different, it's as if it wasn't there." Edward explained.

"Honestly I have no idea where to start let along what could be going on…" Carlisle huffed "…the only thing I can assume is that Bella is some sort of shield, I would have originally thought she was a mental shield since Edward was previously unable to hear her thoughts…" by this point Carlisle was thinking out loud "…the dormant venom in her system must be amplifying the shield." I could hear him thinking about the blood he was examining earlier, before he continued out loud. "Maybe that's why the venom isn't changing her maybe even her cells are shielding themselves…"

"Though that sounds like a viable theory in terms of Bella's shield, it doesn't explain how we can suddenly share thoughts and it doesn't explain why her scent affects me differently." Edward said.

"I think we should call Eleazar now instead of waiting a few days" Carlisle suggested, Edward still wasn't comfortable with the idea but nodded in agreement, he was worried about anything else happening before we had answers. Carlisle pulled a cell phone from his pocket, dialled a number before placing it onto speakerphone, clearly only for my benefit, after ringing several times the call was answered by a voice with a slight European accent.

"Carlisle old friend how are you? I got your message, you sounded a little stressed."

"Eleazar I was wondering if you could help us, a lot has been happening round here." Carlisle sighed.

"You know I will provide assistance if I can Carlisle," Eleazar's voice drifted from the phone "now why don't you tell me what is troubling you and we'll go from there."

"It's a bit of a long story however I'll need to start from the beginning." Carlisle told him "It all starts with Edward finding his mate Bella…"

"That is excellent news, is he there?" Eleazar interrupted.

"Yes I'm here Eleazar." Edwards answered absently as he played with my hair.

"Congratulations Edward I'm sure she's lovely." he said with a smile in his voice.

"Thank you Eleazar and you're right she is lovely and totally perfect." He smiled placing a kissing the side of my head, his words making me blush.

"Anyway as I was saying" Carlisle started again "Edwards mate is human, not just human but his singer and apparently immune to Edward's gift," there was a sharp intake of breath through the phone "things were going well all things considered until a group of three nomads passed through the area, there was a storm so we decide to play some baseball and brought Bella along to watch, the nomads heard us playing and decided to come an investigate and it was too late for Edward to leave with Bella by the time Alice saw them coming. One of the nomads was a tracker and decided Bella would be a good challenge since she was under our protection, Alice and Jasper took her out of town to phoenix while we tried to catch them, unfortunately they gave us the slip and tracked Bella down to phoenix and obviously followed. Long story short Bella was bitten but Edward managed to suck all the venom from her system, after Bella had a brief stay in hospital to get patched up we all came home and things went back to normal." Carlisle paused to gather his thoughts before continuing "Normal only lasted a few weeks however hence my message. Two weeks after we came back the kids were at prom when Edward noticed something odd about Bella's scent, it seems Bella's scent no longer makes Edward thirsty and he can smell his own sent mingled with hers. I examined some of Bella's blood under a microscope, Edward must have gotten a little of his venom into the bite when he sealed the wound, the venom visible I'm her blood isn't changing her, it's completely dormant." He said stopping again.

"Dormant? That's not possible" Eleazar stated.

"That's what I thought but it is somehow," Carlisle groaned "and I'm only just getting started."

"Please continue then."

"Yesterday after spending some ermm…time together, first Bella could hear Edward's thoughts after spending the afternoon in the meadow, then last night during Edward's usual visit to spend the night in Bella's room he was able to hear her thoughts also. I checked Bella's blood again after they informed me of the development earlier and it's exactly the same as the first time I looked. Which brings us to an hour ago…" as Carlisle got to the most recent part of the story I saw Jasper wince across the room and I shot him a look as Carlisle continued. "…Bella was looking through the newspaper and gave herself a paper cut, Jasper lost control for a second and tried to attack Bella, but Jasper hit some sort of wall and was thrown across the room and Bella appeared to be in some sort of bubble. Esme tried to go to Bella but was stopped as well the only person who could get to her was Edward who passed through the bubble as if it wasn't even there. Which brings us back to now, we've came up with some theories but we were wondering if you had any idea as to what was happening." Carlisle finished with a tired sigh.

"Ermm…wow a lot _has_ happened hasn't it" Eleazar trailed off. I snorted at the fact that I had managed to baffle the brains of not only the Cullen's but the Denali's.

"What was that?" Eleazar asked.

"That would be my Bella," Edward chuckled "she's amused by the fact that she's managed to fluster the leaders of two covens."

"Oh well hello, how are you feeling?" you could hear the slight smile in his voice.

"Fine thanks, how are you?" I answered shyly.

"Slightly flustered as you said, but otherwise I'm fine, however you do know I'm not the leader of the Denali coven that tan…" this is where I cut him off I really didn't want to hear that bitches name right now.

"The whore doesn't count," I huffed remembering what Edward had said about her "just because she's the oldest, to me the leader is the smartest and most knowledgeable which is why we called you, not the slag."

"Ermm aren't those names a little harsh especially for someone you don't know?"

"Not really, besides it's the truth." I growled "It's not my fault the bitch doesn't understand the work no." There was a moments silence before Edward spoke.

"I knew that we would be calling you eventually so I told Bella about you all…" Edward paused for a moment and took an unnecessary breath before continuing "…and I mentioned Tanya's continual attempts to seduce me…I figured I shouldn't keep something like that from Bella and that they would meet eventually and it only fair that she had plenty of warning about Tanya's behaviour."

"Ohh…well let's forget about any unpleasantness for now and get back to the reason for your call shall we? Now what we these theories you mentioned Carlisle?" Eleazar asked.

"Well though I don't share your gift Eleazar, I was thinking that maybe Bella was some form of shield, perhaps a mental one as Edward originally couldn't access her thoughts and that perhaps the venom had amplified or changed the shield slightly." Carlisle informed Eleazar.

"It sounds a valid theory Carlisle thought is doesn't explain why the venom isn't changing her."

"Well I have another theory about that…I was wondering that if, just like her thoughts and when Jasper lost control, her cells were shielding themselves from the venom…" Carlisle said uncertainly.

"Maybe, maybe…" Eleazar trailed off as if he had something else to say.

"Eleazar is there something else?" Esme asked, apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Ermm, Carlisle when you were in Voltera did you even hear of an old prophesy about a vampire and his human mate…?"

"I can't say I did no, why do you ask?"

"A _male_ vampire and his human, _female_ mate…" Eleazar repeated stressing the words male and female, making me think of Edward and myself.

"Are you trying to suggest us Eleazar?" Edward asked

"Maybe, I only even heard whispers and small fragments of conversation…I'm going to see if I can find out more and I'll call you back in a few days."

"Of course old friend, but please try and be discreet the last thing we need is for this to get back to the Volturi." Carlisle stressed.

"Of course" he replied before ending the call.

"Well it seems we should go on as normal till Eleazar calls back," Carlisle announced before turning to me with a chuckle "please Bella no more paper cuts." I blushed and I could feel Edward shaking with laughter underneath me.

* * *

><p><strong>So this week we've had Edwards death glares and verbal bitch slap in Rosalies direction, a 'hello' to Eleazar, Bella shared her love of Tanya with the rest of the class and Carlisle tried his hand at comedy<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Here Comes Trouble

**Good evening all, thank you for reviews and alerts and other such things**

**Im just guna get on with it since my head cold is awsome, the room spins even when im laying down, and any mistake this week are blamed on said cold  
><strong>

**SM owns anything twilighty**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Here Comes Trouble<p>

I woke the morning after the phone call in a not so pleasant manner…almost falling off the couch in Edward's room, luckily Edward caught me. Thank god for vampire speed.

"Good morning Love." Edward chuckled.

"Well I ended up in your arms so I would say you're right." I smiled sleepily at him.

"Did you sleep well Love?" he smiled back placing a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Hmm I slept fine Handsome, what did you do all night?" I asked snuggling closer.

"I was organising something for our date," he smirked "and no I'm not telling you it's a surprise."

"Please" I pouted, he simply kissed my pout before shaking his head.

"You know the entire family went hunting…" he smirked with a glint in his eye "…fancy a shower?"

"YES! Just give me five minutes and meet me in there?" I asked.

"Sure Love see you in a few." He said placing a kiss on my cheek as I climbed off his lap and skipped to the bathroom. After flushing the toilet I turned on the shower and brushed my teeth while I waited for the water to heat up. I had just finished soaking my hair when I felt Edward behind me just before he reached around me to grab my shampoo. The smell of my strawberry shampoo and steam swirled around us and I moaned softly as Edward massaged my scalp. After my hair was washed and conditioned I returned the favour before moving on to Edward's body, I decided to forgo the sponge and poured a generous amount of body wash into my hand before starting at his shoulders then working down his sculpted chest and abs. I didn't stop there however, I continued down following the V of his hips.

"Hmmm Love what are you doing?" Edward moaned.

"Shh just let me do this," I whispered placing kisses along his chest "just relax and let me do this." I placed a kiss directly on his left nipple before scraping my teeth over it then sucking lightly while wrapping one hand round his shaft.

"God Bella…" he growled as I wrapped my other hand around him as well, working him up and down with a twist as I reached the head. "More Bella…" At his request I moved faster and squeezed harder, after several more minutes Edward released a snarl as be came on both our stomachs. I moved my arms to round his neck and pulled him back under the spray to rinse us off, I felt Edwards hands slip from my hips to grip my ass and pull me closer, burying his head in my neck humming as he nuzzled the spot behind my ear.

"Hmm I love you my Bella." His hands began massaging my ass and he started trailing kisses along my jaw to my mouth before thrusting his tongue into my mouth, after several moments he pulled away before he whispered into my mouth. "Your turn my Bella."

After our fun in the shower Edward decided that he was making me some breakfast, well it was more brunch since it was just past eleven. I was sat on the counter watching Edward flipping bacon and pancakes onto a plate as the family came in through the back door, ad waved on their way past to change, there was the odd twig or leaf and Emmett's shirt was hanging on by one shoulder and there was blood on his collar.

"Been playing with your food again Emmett?" I grinned over at him.

"Of course, you should try it" he winked at me.

"Sure Emmett, should I go wrestle a pig so I can have some bacon or should I start fighting with my pancakes." I said raising an eyebrow, tilting my head in the direction of the plate of food Edward was holding. Emmett simply laughed as he continued after the rest of the family to shower and change.

After eating the amazing food Edward had made, I decided it was probably time to head home; thankfully Edward was going to hang out with me at Charlie's. I drove my truck home and Edward followed me in his Volvo so he could pretend to leave later on. When we got to the house Edward jumped from his car to open my door and help me out of my truck. As we enter the house I heard the TV so we headed toward the front room and found Charlie watching baseball on the TiVo.

"Hey kiddo, oh your brought Edward." he grumbled as he looked up, he didn't looked impressed by Edward presence.

"Of course, is that I problem dad?" Though we could both hear his thought, the look on my face dared him to say his displeasure out loud.

"No I just didn't know he would be with you." He said turning back to the TV as I rolled my eyes. "Oh by the way Jake called, asked me to tell you to ring him back." He added.

"Well next time he calls tell him I won't be calling him back and not to bother calling me anymore either." I said pulling Edward down next to me on the sofa. We sat in silence for about thirty minutes, I was playing with Edward's hand as he distracted me with his thoughts of his family through the years and Charlie was engrossed in the TV, when a car pulled up to the house and I heard Jacobs thoughts enter Edward's mind. I huffed as there was a knock at the door before going to answer it. I pulled the door open and scowled at the Native American boy who stood on the porch.

"Hey Bells" Jacob practically shouted before trying to draw me into a hug, I stepped out of the way and glared at him.

"What do you want Jacob." I said making sure my displeasure was evident in my voice.

"Aww Bells is that any way to talk to a friend? And don't I get a hug?" he pouted trying to be cute.

"You're no friend of mine Jacob Black and you don't get to touch me." I said as I felt two cool, comforting arms slide round me waist.

"Perhaps we should all step outside for this conversation." Edward suggested from behind me as he guided us out onto the porch, after catching something I missed in Jacob's thoughts. Jacob glared at Edward before he started talking.

"I've been talking to my dad and apparently the old legends are true," a look of disgust on his face. "I want to kno…" I cut him off as a gust of wind swept through the yard.

"What is that disgusting smell?" I asked covering my nose, Edward chuckled before answering.

"That would be Jacob Love, it seems that he would be next to transform."

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking back at Edward.

"Remember how you worked out what we were after Jacob here told you that old tribal legend? Well it's all true even the part about the wolves, some of the men turn into wolves to protect the tribe from cold ones." Edward explained.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain the smell."

"The members of the tribe that turn into wolves smell unpleasant to us Love, like wet dog only worse, just be grateful he hasn't fully phased yet Love, it gets worse." He said with a smirk in Jacob's direction. I was still wondering why he smelt so bad to me since I'm not a vampire. _"Could be another side effect of the venom Love"_ Edward thought to me as he looked into my eyes dazzling me again. I was just leaning up to kiss Edward when a throat cleared loudly, remembering he was there I turned to scowl at Jacob.

"Does she know what you are leech?" he sneered at Edward with a smug smile, thinking he could tell me what Edward was and id leave him.

"Of course she does, we don't have secrets." Edward said returning the smug smile as Jacobs face dropped as he realised he had nothing.

"Well does she know about the treaty?" Jacob huffed.

"You mean the treaty you broke." Edward volleyed back looking even more smug than before. Jacob just sulked like the child he was.

"What treaty Love?" I asked Edward.

"When we came to forks the first time we came across the wolves while we were hunting, we told them how we were different, only hunting animals not humans. The alpha at the time, who I believe was Jacob's grandfather, and Carlisle devised a treaty, essentially we don't hunt humans and stay off tribal land, and they will stay off our land and keep our secret," at this point he shot a look towards Jacob, "if we each stick to our side we tolerate each other and live peacefully for the few years we I've in the area. Now I know the wolves are back we should arrange a meeting to renew the treaty and add Alice and Jasper." He finished, the last part spoke mostly to himself.

"Actually bloodsucker the treaty states that you cannot _bite_ a human." Jacob said turning smug again.

"I'm well aware of what the treaty says mutt I helped write it." Edward shot a glare at Jacob.

"That's means you can't kill her, change her into one of you so you'd have to leave eventually, I mean people will start noticing you're not getting older."

"I don't see why I would have to leave." Edward said.

"What about when she looks old enough to be your mother or your grandmother?" Jacob actually thought that because I looked older that he would leave me. A few days ago I may have questioned it myself, but since I've been able to read Edwards mind I can see how much he loves me, a part of his mind always on me and how much he loves me.

"Do you really think that I would leave her because of that," Edward chuckles without humour "it's not difficult to understand Jacob I love her, the only reason I would leave was if she asked me too." He finished on a serious note.

"_I love you too Edward and I would never want you to leave, you told me I was your life, well you're mine too my love."_ I thought to him and placed a kiss on his jaw and squeezed him arms tighter around me, before turning to Jacob.

"Who says I'll even get that old Jacob, last time I check I had free will and I won't have my life dictated to me by you and you mangy friends and defiantly not by some piece of paper that almost a century old! If I want to be changed I will be, my life, my choice, it's that simple." I said forcefully.

"You can't seriously believe he loves you Bella, bloodsuckers like him don't love anything but blood." Jacob spat "It's just a game to then Bella's then when he's bored of you he'll suck you dry like the monster he is! Why can't you see you'd be better off with me?" This little boy was really getting on my nerves and he was not only pissing me off but Edward too, I could feel the growl building in his chest.

"I don't have to believe him because he shows me every day, I'm in his every thought, every second of every day." I hissed. "and I don't date little boys who throw tantrums."

"You're so naive Bella, either that or the leech has you under some kind of spell." Jacob muttered.

"I'm neither naïve nor has he hoodwinked me Jacob Black and I suggest you stop with the names dog." I snarled.

"When your father told you that the legends were true and that you were next in line to become a wolf, did he explain what imprinting was to you?" Edwards asked unable to conceal his anger, after Jacob nodded Edward continued. "Did you know that vampires experience something similar except we call it mating? Did you know that it's extremely dangerous to try and come between a mated pair or harm one of them?" The questions were clearly rhetorical but Jacob answered anyway.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"What you're doing right now, trying to come between me and my mate, my Bella…let's just say it's extremely detrimental to your health!" Edward snarled.

Jacob look stunned for a second then confused before realisation dawned over his face swiftly followed by anger.

"What do you mean she's your mate? She can't be she's human."

"Well I am Jacob and you need to accept that," I glared at him "and besides if you imprinted wouldn't she be human? I'd rather be with someone how doesn't get hair balls quite frankly."

"How can you even think about being with a cold, dead, bloodsucking leech, a soulless monster?" That was the last straw for me, nobody calls the man I love any sort of derogatory, not to mention untrue, names and gets away with it. As he called Edward soulless I snapped, ripping myself from Edward's arms and practically threw myself the distance that was between us and Jacob before punching him square in the nose. The action was followed by a loud snap, which could have been Jacob's nose or my hand.

"Arghh what hell!" Jacob shouted cupping his hand under his nose as blood started pouring down his face.

I whimpered as pain shot through my hand and Edward pulled me back to stand a few feet away from Jacob, before wrapping me back in his arms and examining my hand, the cold of his hands soothed the throbbing in my fingers. Jacob's shouting must have been pretty loud as Charlie appeared in the doorway trying to figure out what was going on.

"Jake what happened to your face?" Charlie asked.

"Why don't you ask Cullen?" his voice muffled by his hand.

"Don't you dare try and blame this on Edward Jacob Black I was the one who hit you." I spat.

"Bells why would you do that." He seemed genuinely confused even after our recent conversations about Jacob.

"He turned up here to cause trouble dad," I huffed "standing there insulting Edward, well I've had enough!" I was getting angry again "I'm going back to the Cullen's place to get Carlisle to check my hand out, I want him gone when I get back." I said dragging Edward to his car. "I won't be back for dinner." I threw over my shoulder as Edward helped me into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOO! Bad Jacob<strong>

**Anyway next chapter is called Trouble - Take Two. Can you guess who is in that one? ;)**

**Auf Wiedersehen**


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble  Take Two

**Since its late (almost 3am :O im practically asleep right now)**** i shall say thanks to you all and get straight to the point**

**SM owns but you all know this**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Trouble: Take two<p>

We sit in silence for the first few minutes of the journey back to the Cullen's place, well as silent as two people who can read each other's thoughts can be, I can hear Edward worrying about my hand and he can hear me fuming about Jacob.

"Are you alright Love?" Edward sighs breaking the tense silence.

"I'm fine, it only throbs a little, it probably just needs some ice."

"I'm not just talking about your hand Love." He replied as he placed is cool hand over my throbbing one on my lap. I let out a long frustrated sigh before answering.

"Angry, annoyed, more angry, but then again it was rather fun to punch the little shit even if my hand hurts now," I said with a cheeky grin "although next time I may just use Charlie's shot gun." I finished with a wink. He chuckled a little but he was thinking about how it was a plausible idea.

We bantered back and forth about how to get rid of the mongrel that was Jacob Black until we reached the Cullen's house, I was thankful I had managed to cheer Edward up a little before we got to the house the last thing anyone needs is Emmett making emo-ward jokes. I waited for Edward to help my down from his car then we walked hand in hand into the living room where we found Carlisle sat by the window reading another medical journal. The other were sprawled out over the sofas some reading some watching TV.

"Carlisle could you please check Bella's hand?" Edward asked not even acknowledging anyone else.

"Of course I will, you don't even have to ask Edward, she family," Carlisle said

"Are you alright dear?" Esme asked walking over to hug me.

"Yup even brought my own icepack." I winked lifting my hand to show off my Edward icepack.

"You fall over again Bella?" Emmett laughed.

"Actually Emmett I punched a werewolf in the face." I said raising an eyebrow at him. I just stood there with his mouth open looking back at me. "Huh who knew he could shut up?"

"Werewolves? Edward?" Carlisle sounded slightly worried.

"The Quileute's Carlisle, they're back apparently for a while from what I saw in Jacob Blacks thoughts there are only three at the moment, but Jacob is going to phase any day now." Edward told him.

"Probably soon from the smell him, damn boy stunk something rotten." I said. "Damn mutt is rude as well." I huffed.

"How about we get your hand looked at and then we can discuss what happened?" Edward said pulling me towards the empty love seat.

"Okay." I sighed allowing him to pull me along then into his lap when we reached the chair.

Carlisle sat on the coffee table and examined my out stretched hand as Edward told him what had happened.

"Jacob Black turned up at Charlie's wanting to talk to Bella, when she answered the door he tried being all friendly as if they were best friends, even though last time they spoke Bella told him she never wanted to see him again. Anyway I could hear him thinking about the legends and how they were in fact true so I went to the door and suggested we talk outside so Charlie couldn't over hear." Edward paused as he watched Carlisle examining my knuckles, checking for fractures. "Once we were outside, the dog started rambling on and on about how the legends were true and how his dad told him everything and that he would be next to shift. Then he tried to tell Bella what we are, as if I'd keep something like that from her, then when he realised she know he started on about the treaty, which Bella asked about. So I'm explaining the treaty to bells then the little shit tries corrects me about the wording of the treaty, I mean its nit as if I wasn't there and didn't help write it or anything, idiot." He huffed. "He was getting all smug saying because the treaty says we cannot _bite_ a human, I can change her so I'll have to leave eventually because she would start looking old enough to be my mother, then grandmother. I told him I wouldn't because I love her and that wouldn't matter, and I explained how out mating is similar to imprinting. Then Bella starts shouting about how if she wants to be changed she will be and they have to right to dictate what she can and cannot do or to take away her free will." He placed a kiss on my head before continuing. "That's when he started hurling around insults about me, eventually Bella snapped and punched him." He finished letting out a long sigh.

"I guess we need to organise a meeting with the tribal council and the new wolves then huh?" Carlisle sighed sounding unhappy. "Well it looks like your hands fine, just bruised, I'll get you some cream to help next time I'm at the hospital."

"Thanks Carlisle." I said leaning in to give him a hug before sitting back to cuddle with Edward and use his hand as an ice pack on my still throbbing knuckles. Carlisle gave me a soft smile and my good hand a squeeze before going back to his reading, and Esme took his place on the table in front of us.

"Do you need anything sweetheart?" she asked kindly.

"I'm fine thanks Esme." I told her before thinking to Edward. _"I've got everything I need right here."_ Edward placed a lingering kiss on my forehead before whispering in my ear.

"I love you my Bella." Before placing his lips on my own and gently sucking on my bottom lip before pulling away too soon for my liking.

The family decided to watch a DVD and it was my turn to choose, because it was one of my favourites and because it annoys Emmett I chose Pride & Prejudice, the film had been on for roughly an hour before I heard Alice suck in a sharp breath as she got dragged into a vision. We all watched to see if it was anything of importance, as she came out of her trance she let out a groan.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked, already worrying.

"Tanya will be here in three minutes." She groaned causing Edward and I to stiffen as she replayed her vision of Tanya's arrival and her over amorous greeting of MY Edward.

"She better watch herself," I hissed. "I'll kick her ass if she even looks at Edward too long."

"Don't worry Love we'll try to get rid of her as quick as possible, Alice can you see anything else?" he asked turning to Alice.

"No, sorry there are too many variables." She sighed. I huffed and climbed into Edwards lap, wrapping my arms round his neck and pressing my face into his throat and tried to calm myself by breathing in his scent. Edward wrapped his arms around me in return and rubbed small circle son my back. After a few minute there was a knock on the door and I squeezed Edward tighter in response. I watched as Esme fixed a fake smile on her face and when to open the door to the unwelcome visitor.

"Hello Tanya." She said after opening the door, I couldn't see the new vampire from my seat as the open door blocked my sight. "I wish you would have called ahead."

"Lovely to see you again Esme." Tanya said, her voice annoying me already, high pitched and slightly squeaky. "I wanted to surprise you."

I sat think about how stupid she was, how can you sneak up on a house full of vampires especially when one of said vampires is psychic?

I watched as Esme stepped aside and Tanya walked through into the foyer. She was beautiful but she also needed some new clothes from the looks of things. Ones that didn't look several sizes too small, her dress barely covered her ass and one false move and everyone would get an eye full of her tits. She struts into the room as if she owned the place and greeted the other Cullens.

"Hello Cullen family it nice to see you all." She said before releasing what can only be described as a squeal. "Eddie I've missed you." She was almost right in front of us before she even noticed I was in his lap. I already wanted to kill the bitch, I could hear the sordid little thoughts she had about my Edward and I was so mad I could spit fire.

"Tanya." Edward greeted with no emotion in his voice.

"Who the hell is that?" She spat.

I threw a fierce glare in her direction. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"What are you doing in my Eddie's lap?" she continued as if I hadn't spoken, and made a move as if to remove me from my current position.

"Watch yourself Tanya!" Edward snarled viciously and pulled me closer. "Bella is my mate and you will treat her with respect." The glare he fixed her with was enough to scare anyone and I smirked at her, glad Edward wasn't putting up with her shit.

"Your mate? But she's human!" she shrieked.

"And how humans have you slept with? Not just a whore but a hypocritical one, aren't you?" I sneered and she just stood there with her mouth open, and I managed not to make a wise crack about it.

"Why are you here Tanya? Edward asked.

"Well I have seen you guys in a while so I thought I'd stop by." She tried to smile sweetly and batted her eyelashes. However she wasn't blocking her thoughts as well as she thought and I caught small snippets of a conversation she'd had with Eleazar shortly after our phone call yesterday.

"You really should know better Tanya." I told her.

"What are you talking about?" she glared.

"Telling lies when there's a mind reader in the room." I pointed out raising an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Carlisle asked from his place beside Esme.

"Well you see Carlisle, it seems Tanya here had a chat with Eleazar last night and he told her that Edward had finally found his mate isn't that right Tanya?" I asked pointedly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said awkwardly.

"Really Tanya? No idea what so ever?" Edward said "Because I'm not the only minder reader around here anymore, Bella can hear you just as well as I can."

"Wha…how?" She stuttered.

"Like he said I'm his mate and he's mine, so I advise you back of or I'll tear you apart myself." I told her "Do you understand?" I growled when she said nothing, eventually she nodded. Like I said though she wasn't every good at hiding her thoughts I knew she was planning something. Since the bitch is stupid I decided to show her I was serious and decided to leave the room to see what she would do. So after telling Edward I was going to the bathroom I hid just outside the doorway to the front room, where everyone was gathered, and listened. Tanya started as soon as she thought I was out of hearing range.

"Eddie what are you doing with that? Are you trying to make me jealous?" she whined. The family were just sat in stunned silence, watching the car crash that was about to happen in their front room.

"Why would I want to make you jealous Tanya? It's not as if I'd need to make you jealous to get your attention, you've made it quite clear how easy you are."

"You could have any woman you wanted and you chose that?" she said with disgust. "She's so plain Eddie what on earth do you see in her? You could have me Eddie, I could make you feel so good." I saw through Edward's eyes as she tried to place herself in his lap and decided it was time to step in and make my point. I shifted slightly so I was visible in the doorway before making myself known.

"What he sees in me Tanya is the opposite of you," I snarled "I'm not some easy whore who doesn't understand the word 'no' and I don't call him names he hates." I was beyond angry by this point "now didn't we just discuss, less than five minutes ago in fact, what would happen if you didn't leave MY Edward alone?"

"We did but do you honestly think I took you seriously or that you stand a chance? You're human, you can't hurt me little girl." She smirked and I saw her intention he kiss Edward quickly flash through her mind. Before anyone could blink I had the whore pinned to the far wall by her throat and snarled in her face.

"Bitch I warned you what would happen if you went anywhere near him." I flexed my fingers around her throat and watched as she flinched in pain as my hand tightened. "How's this for human Tanya?" I smirked squeezing tighter and watch fear slowly creep into her eyes. "I thought you said I couldn't hurt you?" I cooed at her. The Cullens who had been frozen in shock came back to reality as Tanya began to cough and splutter due to my grip on her throat.

I felt my favourite arms wrap around my waist and Edward began whispering in my ear as he simultaneously tried cooed to me in his head trying to calm me.

"Bella my love, let go she's not worth it." Open mouthed kisses travelled up my neck then along my jaw. "That's it Love." he said pulling me away as I let go of Tanya and she crumpled to the floor. Edward placed us back on the love seat before turning to Carlisle.

"Perhaps we should call Eleazar back and see if he's had any luck yet, I know it's only been a day but I would really like some answers Carlisle" I could hear the worry in his voice, and I turned my head to place a kiss on his cheek as Carlisle nodded reached for the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Bad Tanya! she had it coming though right? (and now i have the song from Chicargo: The Musical stuck in me head) now i'll never get to sleep<br>**

**Till next time**


	8. Chapter 8 Answers

**Its short and late i know, but i've been feeling a bit meh this week and i've been trying to write a prophecy that doesn't sound to far fetched**

**Its late again (1:30 am in fact) so thanx for reviews/favs/alerts and on with the show**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Answers<p>

I was sat with Edward, snuggled in the love seat, as we watch Carlisle dial Eleazar's number for the second time in two days, once again searching for answers. Tanya is sat on the floor against the wall furthest from me shooting nervous glances in this direction.

As the call connects Carlisle puts his cell on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Eleazar's voice echoed through the phone.

"Eleazar, its Carlisle."

"Ah Carlisle I was planning to call you later on tonight." Eleazar replied.

"You found what you were looking for then?"

"Indeed it did old friend."

"Excellent," Carlisle released a relieved sigh "I was actually calling as there has been another development."

"What happened this time?" Eleazar asked.

"Tanya turned up here a few hours ago…"

"What? She said she was going hunting." Eleazar said cutting Carlisle off.

"Yes well she lied and she's here," Carlisle said shooting Tanya a look, "bet she wishes she wasn't now though…" he muttered before trailing off.

"What do you mean 'wishes she wasn't'?" Eleazar wondered.

"Well it seems that Tanya, even though you explained that Edward had found his mate, arrived here with the intent to once again try to seduce Edward." Carlisle was also annoyed my Tanya's harassment of Edward over the years.

"Why would she do that? I thought she would be smart enough not to go after someone's mate" Eleazar sounded frustrated.

"Yes well apparently not, this is actually why I'm calling, Bella warned her to stay away from Edward and Tanya didn't listen, in fact when Bella left the room Tanya began insulting Bella and tried to kiss Edward."

"Shit!" Eleazar muttered

"Bella…well to put it simply, Bella kicked her ass." Carlisle said chuckling; everyone looked a little shocked that Carlisle had sworn. There was a groan on the other end of the line.

"What happened?" Eleazar asked.

"Well it seems Bella didn't really leave, she hid just round the corner and listened to what was being said, after a few minutes she came back into the room and answered a question Tanya had just asked Edward. They spoke for a few seconds then, so fast nobody saw it, Bella had Tanya pinned to the wall a hand around her throat." Carlisle said.

"She was about to attempt to kiss me." Edward added "Not to mention Bella had already warned Tanya as soon as she got here after hearing her thoughts about why she showed up unannounced."

"Well I can't say I'm surprised." Eleazar sighed "As I said I've found some answers for you, I managed to get in touch with someone who is in possession of some of the original scrolls from the Library of Alexandria, they Volturi actually only have copies, not that they know that, anyway only the top of the scroll is readable at the moment the bottom half is extremely faded. My contact is trying to restore the scroll as we speak."

"Alexandria?" I gasped.

"I'm not surprised you're shocked, but the guardian at the time of the fire was a vampire and was able to save a surprising amount of the library's content. I did however have to tell him why I needed to know the exact wording of that particular scroll, I only told him enough to appease him and I didn't tell him any names or any information that could lead to you. Unsurprisingly his was excited to know that the prophecy may be true, as most vampires these days he is sick of the Volturi, not just because they are increasingly violent and abusing their position of power, but he has been hiding for millennia to keep the real scrolls from them."

"What does it say then Eleazar? We're extremely anxious to find out what's going on." Carlisle asked.

"Would you like the exact wording or cliff notes version?" Eleazar asked.

"The exact wording if you don't mind Eleazar that way we avoid any confusion or misinterpretation." Edward said from above me, once again worrying.

"As you wish, is everyone ready?" After everyone had turned their full attention on Eleazar he began.

"The prophecy tells of a mated couple who share the purest of true love. The man, who has travelled the path of darkness and the path of light. Who has seen the world through the eyes of many, those human and immortal. The destroyer of those who aim to destroy the innocent. His wife…" that word made me gasp. "…a women of kindness and looks for the good in all. She who has survived evil. A pair who have stayed together through less that favourable odds. The pair, that through the twining of their powers will not only change the supernatural world but rule over it, overthrowing those who have ruled through violence, intimidation and manipulation." At this point Eleazar became quiet. Everyone in the Cullen house was also quiet and speechless, even their thoughts were quiet and silence was deafening. After clearing my throat I decided to break the silence that had settles over all of us.

"Ermm is that all Eleazar?" I asked my voice cracking slightly.

"That's all that is readable at the moment, there are a few more lines which say something about family but until it is restored I have no more answers for you I'm afraid."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful of the effort you put in to find some answers for us Eleazar, but what makes you think this is us and not someone else?" Edward asked.

"Think about it Edward, light and dark, the dark times when you were alone, the only unmated member of your family along with the guilt you carry from the time when you followed a more...traditional diet and the light, happy times since you've met Bella. Seeing through the eyes of the mortal and immortal is pretty obvious. Bella's run in with James. Bella is gaining powers while she's human, Edward even your powers have changed if you think about it and you can now hear Bella and you're the only one not affected by her shield. There's nothing to say they won't continue to change." Eleazar paused for a second before continuing with a sigh. "I imagine that Bella is a sweet girl otherwise Edward you wouldn't be interested and I think that the fact that she is your singer would count as 'less that favourable odds'."

"You must admit Edward it makes sense." Carlisle said looking in our direction. "Thank you Eleazar for what you have found out and please contact us immediately old friend." Eleazar agreed and bit us goodbye.

"He definitely right about one thing Edward." Jasper announced from his spot besides an unusually quiet Alice.

"And what is that Jasper?" Edward asked calmly although his mind was whirling as he tried to process what Eleazar had told us.

"I've never met a couple who love each other more that you and Bella," He said with a warm smile. "And I'm an expert at this sort of thing."

"I think we should take an hour to let this sink in then look for the simplest way to proceed from there." Carlisle said. "That is of course if you two are okay with this being a family discussion once again?" Edward and I shared a silent conversation before nodding as Edward scooped me up in his arms bridal style, with the intent of taking me back to his room. On his was over to the stairs he shot a look over his shoulder to the lone figure in the furthest corner of the room.

"Tanya, I think it best you leave you are not a member of this family and as we will be having a family discussion it would be inappropriate for you to be here. Not to mention that you are unwelcome here, not only did you just drop by unannounced you were rude, not to mention disrespectful to my mate." He finished with a snarl before climbing the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry for shortnesslateness but i shall make it up to you with a nice lemon next chapter ;)**

**goodnight my lovelies**

**PS i've created a twitter for my fanfic the link is on my profile if you're interested  
><strong>


End file.
